Control
by Anna the Viking XD
Summary: Control, its what is feared and desired. What can make or break a person. Is it Good or Bad? Nim O'Hara is a girl who seems to have control, even if she doesn't know it yet. She will. So the big question is: "What controls you?"
1. Chapter 1

**Control**

**"You cannot control what happens to you, but you can control your attitude toward what happens to you, and in that, you will be mastering change rather than allowing it to master you"** **~Brian Tracy**

Nim sat on the hard surface of volcanic rock for what seemed like an eternity. Now, the girl normally wouldn't have minded, but usually she was allowed to go exploring while her father got down to business. However, this time Nim was told to stay put and not move.

"Dad, when can I go climbing? I haven't been able to since we left Tibet!" Nim whined.

Her father, James O'Hara, barely even glanced at his daughter as he lined up his next camera shot. "We went over this Nim, you can't go climbing because every time I let you out of my sight you seem to get into some sort of trouble."

Short blonde hair shook in denial, before the girl gave up and looked sheepishly at him, "Well, I wouldn't say _every time_," a dull glare, "okay, so I get trouble a lot but, I love adventure and if getting hurt or in trouble is a part of it, I'm willing to pay the price!"

James smiled and pressed the capture button on his high-resolution camera. "You sound like your mother when she was younger…" Nim knew her father didn't like talking about her mother so she decided to be good for once.

"Okay I'll just stay he-!" Nim's sentence was cut short by the shaking of the earth below them. "Dad!" James quickly grabbed his camera and held still, trying to wait out the tremors.

"Nim get away from there!" he yelled to his daughter as the soil beneath the rock she was sitting on began to loosen. The blonde looked at where she was perched and saw how quickly it was crumbling over the ledge they were on. Nim moved to take a step but her foot was caught between two rocks. They must've shifted when the tremors began.

"NIM!" her father called again, as the ground below her gave out completely and he could only stare horrified as she tumbled down. Nim landed roughly at the bottom on another, sturdier, ledge. She groaned at the pain she was experiencing, this wasn't like every other time she got hurt. This felt like a million knives were being driven into her back and her vertebrae were slowly dissolving in a vat of acid. She blinked, grey eyes blurry and riddled with black spots, her ears ringing.

"NIM!" The muffled voice of her father called again. James quickly scaled the side of the mountain wall desperate to get to his 12 year old daughter. He called out again but received no answer, only further fueling him to get down quicker. James jumped the last seven feet and scrambled over to the little girl. "Nim can you hear me?! Sweetie, can you hear me?!" tears of frustration burned at the back of the mans eyes, "Hang on I'm calling for help!" the brunet man whipped out the satellite phone and frantically radioed the nearest ranger station.

"_Hurry, my daughter she needs help!" _ he yelled in broken Indonesian, as he cradled the most important thing in the world to his chest.

"D-Dad?" Nim croaked, finally able to find her voice. James shushed her, repeatedly telling her everything was going to be alright, a sense of reassurance. Though to Nim it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

It didn't take long for the sound of the rescue chopper to greet the nature photographers ears. As the helicopter descended, two men jumped out and rushed to their aid. They wore the standard Paramedic flight suits and carried the straight back stretcher between them.

"_Please, help her!" _ James begged his indonesian broken by his sobs. The men nodded and began their triage training. The two medics made quick to lift her onto the stretcher and back into the chopper.

"_We're taking her to the closest hospital it looks like she has a spinal injury." _one of the medics informed the Photographer as the other radioed in the report to have the ER ready for their arrival. James nodded and stroked his daughter head, Nim having long since passed out from pain.

"It's going to be okay, Daddy's here…" he whispered.

* * *

><p>James sat in the waiting room of a hospital in one of ruralist parts of Indonesia. Head in his hands, slumped over his chair, praying to any deity that would listen for his daughters well being.<p>

"_Sir?"_ the gruff voice of the head doctor alerted him. James' head snapped up, brown eyes wide, waiting for any sort of news.

"_Yes?! How is she?!"_ the man before Dr. Atmadja, seemed so broken and lost, just so desperate.

"_We are not able to treat her here… We simply do not have the resources available to do so. I have, however, set up a flight to America… San Fransokyo, and made arrangements for the hospital there. The flight will depart immediately."_ James nodded thanking the man for all he has done.

* * *

><p><strong>*San Fransokyo Day of Nim's Arrival*<strong>

Rachel Whitley sat in her classroom about to give a speech to her students on the proper way to code in robotics, when she received a call.

"Hello?" she answered, giving her students an apologetic glance.

"Is this Rachel Whitley, Nim O'Hara's mother?" the caller asked, Rachel narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Yes, this is her."

"I'm Doctor Harvey at the San Fransokyo Regional Medical Center… I'm calling to inform you your daughter had an accident in Indonesia and is currently in our care." Rachel nearly dropped the phone in shock. A few students looked at her in worry.

"I-Is everything okay? What happened?" her normally calm voice shook, this was her daughter, her baby!

"Everything is under control Ma'am… your daughter is currently in surgery, she broke her back in 3 places but is expected to make a full recovery." This time Rachel did drop her phone, then proceeded to collapse next to it. Her students stood up in worry and two of them raced to her side.

"Professor Whitley?" A voice called next to her, Rachel turned her head to see her two favorite students. Tadashi Hamada and GoGo Tomago.

"Are you alright?" GoGo asked her, placing a gentle hand on her teachers shoulder, while Tadashi helped her up.

"Y-yes... class is cancelled for today." the blonde woman announced somberly, stepping away from the two young adults and hurriedly grabbing her bag and keys.

* * *

><p>Rachel paced the hospital corridor awaiting news. Hell, waiting for anything!<p>

"Rachel?" a male voice called to the woman. Rachel turned and saw James O'Hara, her ex-husband. James stepped closer to his ex-wife, attempting to comfort her in anyway.

"James…" Rachel whispered in what one would assume to be 'awe'. The moment was soon ruined by the blonde woman clenching her fist and decking him straight in his handsome face.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"This is your fault! I told the judge you would be too irresponsible! Always going on about adventure and now she's hurt!" the petite woman raged at the brunet man, grey eyes aflame with mixed emotions. James sighed and slumped against the plastic chair that was leaning against the wall.

"You're right… I was never fit to have custody over Nim… I was never fit to be a parent in the first place…" he muttered dejectedly. Rachel watched as tears pooled over and ran down his face; a twinge of guilt setting in. She sighed sitting in the chair next to his.

"You're a good Dad, James. I'm just angry… I'm sorry, I wasn't considering how you felt…" her ex-husband nodded, accepting her apology. They let the silence settle in as they sat for what seemed like a millennia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Control**

**"You can't control all the crazy stuff that happens to you. All you can control is the way you handle it."** **~Amy Lee**

"Ms. Whitley? Mr. O'Hara?" The voice of the head doctor called to them, breaking the somber silence. "Your daughter is expected to make a full recovery as planned, with a year or two of physical therapy she should be back to her old self.

"Thank you Dr. Harvey." Rachel said, a feeling of relief washing over her lithe frame.

"Can we see her?" James asked. Doctor Harvey nodded, stepping aside and letting the two worried parents into the girls room. As soon as they stepped through the threshold they rushed to Nim's side. Rachel nearly flung herself onto her daughter, who laid motionless still under the heavy effects of anesthesia, she held back and opted to stroke her Nim's short blonde hair instead. It had been ten years since Rachel last saw her daughter and this was definitely not what she was thinking when it came to a family reunion.

James sat silently and just observed his ex-wife. The woman from ten years ago was gone, entirely, Rachel had completely done a 360* from the time of their divorce. Long blonde hair no longer in a rats nest, her grey eyes clear of any sign of drug abuse. She had really managed to pull herself together… donning a lab coat and a badge saying: SFIT. James concluded she finally put her brain to some use perhaps as a student or a teacher of robotics.

Nim's father wasn't the only one taking inventory on their ex. Rachel had been doing a few once-overs of the man when they were sitting in the hall. James' once long chocolate hair, now trimmed and short; and his brown eyes once seemed so stressed, now looked alive and happy. Rachel could feel a small smile graced her lips; he was finally able to do what he loved… they both were doing what they wanted now.

James glanced at the wall clock, its digital numbers flashing a bright red: 9:48pm. Releasing his daughters hand after a final squeeze, he turned to the woman opposite of him. "Rachel, I think it's time to leave, it's late." The woman nodded, her eyes feeling droopy from all the worrying and crying she had done since this morning.

"Don't worry baby girl… I'll be here tomorrow." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on the 12 year olds forehead before leaving with her ex-husband.

* * *

><p>Tadashi Hamada walked into his coding class the next day, fully expecting to see his usual teacher. Instead he was greeted by a very haggard looking substitute. Taking his seat he glanced at his fellow freshman friend, Gogo. "Do you know where Professor Whitley is?" he asked, very concerned about the teacher. After yesterdays breakdown she didn't seem so stable.<p>

"Some kid said that her daughter was in an accident and is in the hospital… So, if thats true, that might be where Professor Whitley is." Gogo answered, frowning as the sub stumbled over the basics of coding.

"I hope her daughters okay." Tadashi whispered, feeling the utmost sympathy for the woman. He had seen some pictures of the girl on her desk and she looked no older then Hiro. Gogo nodded, resisting the urge to smack her head against the desk as the sub blabbered on about 'Coding', clearly having no idea of what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>Nim woke up in a fit of panic. She couldn't FEEL her lower extremities! Grey eyes flew open, blinding her by the intense white of the hospital room.<p>

"Sweetie! you're awake!" a womans voice cheered from her right side. Nim numbly moved her head toward the 'disembodied' voice. Through blurry eyes, Nim could just make out a woman with long blonde hair and deep grey eyes. As her vision cleared her mind began to register this was the woman in her Dad' photos.

"Mom?" the girl questioned, Nim had never met her mother, and her father told her she was dead! How could her mother be sitting right here, next to her? "I thought you were dead?"

Rachel wore a face that screamed confusion, she sat there stunned. Finally she managed to find her voice again, "Why would I be dead?" the older female asked utterly flabbergasted at her daughter's question.

"Dad said you were…" Nim trailed off, watching her mothers face screw-up with anger. If Rachel was a cartoon character steam would be shooting out of her ears. DEAD! of all things James could've told her, he told her, her mother was DEAD! The blonde woman was way past livid.

"Dead huh, James?!" the woman yelled at the brunet man, "That's what you tell our daughter?!" James lifted his hands in mock surrender, backing up slightly and readying himself to bolt if needed.

"I think Nim misunderstood me! I said, you were dead to me!" Nims father exclaimed, his lack of intelligence showing.

"And thats supposed to be _**BETTER**_?!" Rachel shrieked, how could one man be so stupid? Nim normally would've giggled at the sight, had she not still been so stunned to finding out her mother was indeed alive.

"Mom, I don't think Dad meant to upset you, he's not very bright when it comes to… certain aspects of life…" Nim said her voice hoarse from lack of use. Rachel halted her rant and dropped the keys she was about to hurl at her ex-husband. A smile graced her face and she turned back to Nim, her attitude doing a full 180*.

"Of course not sweetie, Mommy knows Daddy's pretty stupid." Rachel cooed, petting her daughters messy blonde hair, whilst glaring at the man cowering in the doorway.

"Mom, I think I'm too old to be using the pet names: 'Mommy and Daddy'..." Nim said tensing at the petting she was doing. Nim never really had a mother figure, a few tribal women were nice when her and her dad had to stay on extended trips and decided to stay with the natives, but they were never really her mother.

"Nonsense! Your what? 12? Now tell me are you educated or did your nincompoop of father not educate you?" Rachel asked, halting her strokes and grabbing Nim's shoulders gently. Nim raised a brow, of course she was educated! why wouldn't she be?

"Yes, I graduate Highschool this year, I've been taking online courses since we travel a lot an-" the diminutive girl was cut-off by her mothers squeals of excitement.

"OH! YOU'RE A GENIUS JUST LIKE ME!" James choked in the background, Rachel wasn't the only smart one!

"I beg to differ! I'm smart too Rachel!" James protested, cautiously walking forward. Rachel turned from her smothering and glared at him, causing him to back away again.

"Oh, I can't wait to take you to work with me! And we'll go shopping and to the movies!" Rachel giggled, she was so excited to spend time with her daughter, she felt bad for being absent for ten years. Nim looked at her mother like she had grown two heads.

"Shopping? like for climbing gear?!" Nim asked feeling happy, maybe this strange woman wouldn't be so bad after all! Rachel frowned.

"No, I mean shopping for cute clothes and dresses! And then we can gossip about boys!" Okay, she stood corrected, this would be an absolute nightmare.

"Nim doesn't need to be involved with boys for any romantic purposes!" James protested, suddenly gaining a pair of balls in the process. "My little girl is not losing her innocence to any neanderthal boy!"

"She needs to be a normal girl James, besides she won't be going anywhere for a while so she might as well get adjusted to normal life."

It was quiet after that. Nobody wanted to say anything, and they were all seemingly content with how silent it was. Well, until Nim decided to speak up, she wanted answers! When she was last conscious her and her dad were on a volcano in Indonesia; now she met her mom in some hospital in some place she didn't even know the name of!

"Why would I be staying here for a while? I just broke some ribs right? I mean, c'mon dad! we went white water river rafting when I broke three ribs before! Why is this time different?" the 12 year old asked, staring at her two parents, grey eyes demanding.

"Nim… You didn't break just your ribs…" her father started, shifting from foot to foot, "You broke your back in three places as well. You won't be able to walk for a while… but we have the best treatment available to get you back on your feet in a year or two." he rushed, hoping his intelligent daughter didn't pick up his whole message.

"So, I can't walk? or climb? or… anything?" Nim asked, frustrated tears building behind her eyes. What good is she broken? She can't do anything she loves anymore! Rachel patted her hand, hushing her.

"It'll be okay! You'll get better! And you can live with me while recovering, isn't that invigorating?! You can go to the college I work at when you graduate!" Nim nodded glumly and looked at her father.

"Dad? are you going to stay too?" she questioned. James felt his heart shatter, he wanted to give her everything she could possibly want but he did have deadlines to meet.

"I can't honeycomb, I still have to work and I can't take you with me this time… But I can call you every night, and send those stupid post cards we made fun of in all the airports we've been to.." Nim nodded again, a feeling of dread weighing heavily in her heart. The most she had ever been away from her dad was two days, and that was because she got lost in the amazon when she was 8!

"So, when can I get out of here?" Nim asked hoping to brighten the gloomy atmosphere. Rachel smiled and gripped her childs hand.

"Doctor Harvey said in about two weeks… then I can take you home!"

James smiled at the bonding between mother and daughter. He did feel guilty for keeping the two apart for ten long years, but Rachel was not in a good place and he couldn't have Nim exposed to that. However, after seeing how improved Rachel had become he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for her swell in his chest; and he could feel somewhat comfortable leaving the most precious thing in the world to her. Perhaps being half-a-world away wouldn't be so unbearable.

**Anna: Thanks to those who commented, followed, or Favorited. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it; warning chapters are not edited by another person. Sorry if there are any mistakes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Control**

**"It's funny, in a human kind of way, how we can convince ourselves that we're in control at the very moment we are beginning to lose it."** **~William Moyers **

***2 Weeks later***

Nim felt like she could finally breathe! As she exited the hospital, her mother pushing her wheelchair to her car in the parking lot. Nim inhaled the air of the city around her, sure it wasn't as clean as the rural places she was used to staying in, but it smelled better than disinfectant!

"Do you know what color you want to paint your room?" her mother asked, stopping the wheelchair at the car, and carefully lifting her, albeit tiny, daughter from the chair into the car.

"Hm, probably green or blue? I like those colors, they remind me of the forests Dad and I visited one year…" Nim said, grabbing the seat belt and clipping it, at least she still had use of her arms. Rachel hummed, folding her wheelchair and stuffing it in the back of the car, before climbing in herself.

"Which forest?" the woman asked starting the vehicle and pulling out of the hospital. Nim mulled the question over for a minute, she had seen so many it was hard to pinpoint an exact one.

"I think it was called...Aokigahara Forest! in Japan, it was pretty but also kinda creepy."

"Your father took you there! What is wrong with him?!" her mother sputtered, stopping as the light turned red. Nim glanced at her, wide,innocent, grey eyes not fully comprehending what the problem was.

"Yes, when I was…9? We saw a dead body, well a lot of them…" Rachel groaned internally, what was wrong with her ex-husband?! You don't take a little girl into a place called Suicide Forest!

"Was it scary? Seeing all the dead people?" the mother asked, wondering how much therapy she was going to need to pay for. The 12 year old shook her head, fiddling with her short blonde hair.

"It wasn't scary… It was...Sad. Seeing all these people who gave their lives away because they believed life couldn't get better." Her voice turned meek and small when she spoke about them. Rachel smiled, her daughter had a good heart and a smart brain, maybe she would do better than Rachel herself. The rest of the drive was taken up by Rachel asking about Nims adventures and then questioning James' sanity. Eventually the mother and daughter reached Rachel's home.

It was a quaint little house on a corner across from a cafe. Rachel pulled into the small garage and put the car in park. Turning it off she got out and went to open Nim's wheelchair. Nim sighed, unhooking the seat belt and waiting for assistance; she hated feeling so dependent! She sat there patiently, as her mother readied her chair and didn't complain when she had to be lifted up and into it.

"Hey, Professor Whitley!" A young male voice called as Nim was rolled out of the garage and toward the houses door. Rachel turned her head toward the voices direction noticing her student Tadashi, across the street. Nim shrank in her chair, well as much as she could with the brace she had on.

"Tadashi, Cass, and little Hiro! What can I do you for?" Her mother implored turning them around as the little Hamada family crossed the street to their yard. The small family of three came to a halt in front of them. Nim however just felt like hiding under a blanket.

"We were wondering if you were okay, I didn't see you at school and Aunt Cass only saw your car returning late in the evenings." the older of the brothers said.

"Oh, I'm fine I was just visiting the hospital, OH! Cass, Tadashi, Hiro! This is my daughter Nim!" the blonde woman said motioning to the wheelchair bound girl, much to her dismay. Tadashi smiled and bent down to shake her hand.

"Hello Nim, I'm Tadashi Hamada, its nice to meet you." Nim nodded, bashfully and shook his hand, feeling uncomfortable at the way his younger brother was staring at her. Tadashi turned to his brother and shoved him forward. "Hiro, don't be rude, introduce yourself!"

Hiro nodded, messy black hair flopping everywhere as he leveled his brown gaze on Nim. "Why're you in a wheelchair?" well, that wasn't much of a greeting. Tadashi gasped and pulled Hiro back.

"Hiro! that's really insensitive! you should apologize!" the elder Hamada scolded, looking over at Nim with eyes that read how sorry he was. The 12 year old boy huffed.

"Why? it was only a question?" he asked, not at all caring if he was rude or offensive. Nim let out a quiet giggle, it was only a question so she didn't see the big deal of it.

"It's okay, he doesn't have to apologize. It was a statutory question." the little girl stated, not at all feeling offended. Hiro looked at Tadashi and practically gloated.

"See? Nim doesn't care!" the older brother shook his head, "So how did you end up in a wheelchair?" Hiro asked again, staring at the blonde girl curiously.

"I was mountain climbing and I fell from a ledge...Broke 4 ribs and my back in 3 places!" Nim told him smiling, growing up with her dad, broken bones were no big deal. Scars and everything were cool and had great stories to tell. So yeah, Nim felt a little pride with her injuries, even if they were big pains.

"Really?! that's so cool! did they do surgery?" Hiro shouted, his gaped tooth grin showing. Nim nodded, she had asked for the x-rays of her back at the hospital so she could frame them. Since it was really cool to look at.

"Yeah. And I've got these really cool stitches to go along with it!" Tadashi shook his head, it wasn't everyday you find a girl who is proud of herself for falling off a ledge. Hiro nodded and let Nim talk about her story a bit more before he brought up the deciding factor.

"Hey, do you like robots?" the preteen boy asked, holding up his little bot he always kept in his jacket pocket. Nim held out her hands, and Hiro reluctantly passed her the small contraption.

"Did you make this?" she asked, tracing her fingers along it gently. Hiro nodded, a little embarrassed not many people could understand him and robotics, it was always hard for the young genius to make friends. "Its beautifully crafted! and is that a rechargeable battery that uses kinetic energy?!"

"Yeah! Tadashi helped me build it! It took a while though, since the battery had to be rechargeable and parts for that are hard to come by!" Hiro felt elated, finally someone his age that spoke his language! Nim carefully handed him back the robot, which he took gratefully. Rachel smiled at the scene, all the children getting along. She knew Nim didn't really get to make friends when she was travelling with James, so this was also a good start for her. Cass giggled next to her, watching her nephews interact with the handicapped girl, Hiro looking positively overjoyed as he leaned in to show her all the gizmos his little bot offered. Cass looked at Rachel:

"Would you and Nim like to come in for some pastries?" Cass offered, Rachel thought it over for a moment.

"Well, I do have to help paint her room… so sure! anything to procrastinate!" the blonde laughed linking arms with the bakery shop owner. Cass looked over at her nephews and whistled to grab their attention.

"Hey, boys! and girl, were going to the shop for some pastries… are you coming?" she called out, effectively catching the youngest boys attention with the promise of sweets before dinner.

"Okay!" Tadashi went to grab Nim's wheelchair handles but was pushed aside by his younger brother.

"Can I push her?" Hiro asked, a sweet smile formed on his face but a devious glint held in his eye. Tadashi hesitated not exactly sure what the messy headed kid was up to.

"That's up to Nim." He finally settled with, after all it wasn't his wheelchair or body. The girl in question merely nodded, the back brace making it impossible to turn around and face them.

"Alright! ready…" Hiro started.

"Hiro don't" Tadashi warned giving his brother one last chance to stop what he was doing.

"Set…"

"Hiro!"

"GO!" and like a rocket on steroids the 12 year old boy took off pushing the girl down the street and away from the cafe. Tadashi took off after them, this is why Hiro wasn't allowed to be in charge of things! The elder male Hamada huffed and puffed in order to catch up with them. Man, these kids were fast.

"This is so much fun!" Nim cheered, gripping onto the armrests. Hiro Nodded he was now standing on the back and letting gravity take its course as they traveled down hill.

"Hiro! Nim! stop, before you two get hurt!" They could here Tadashi yelling after them. Both let out another laugh as the hill slowly came to its low point and Hiro hopped off the back effectively slowing the chair down. It wasn't long after their personal roller-coaster ride ended that Tadashi managed to catch up with them.

"Are...You two...Insane?!" the oldest wheezed, hands on his knees. The two glanced at each other and shrugged.

"A little bit." Nim answered pinching her finger together to show a minuscule amount. Hiro laughed at his brothers deadpanned expression.

"Unbelievable, you two are unbelievable… Alright, fun's over! time to get to the cafe before Professor Whitley has a panic attack because Nim is missing." Tadashi stated, buzz killing any sort of fun the two were having previously.

"Fine…" Hiro muttered, moving to take the handles again, but was moved out of the way by his brother.

"Oh, no I don't think so!" Tadashi told him, taking the wheelchair and spinning it so it faced uphill. Nim giggled, this was going to be a grueling trip. Hiro pouted most of the way up, refusing to talk to his brother, 'the stickler', as he so affectionately named him.

Tadashi's arms ached by the time they reached the Lucky Cat Cafe. Gravity may have been a friend going down hill but up hill, you could really feel those 9.8m/s^2. Hiro opened the door for the two, and let out a short mocking laugh as his brother collapsed in the closest chair.

"What's wrong Tadashi? out of shape?" Hiro taunted, his brother shot him a withering glare.

"Says the one who could hula-hoop in a cheerio." the baseball hat wearing boy shot back, instantly quieting the gapped toothed preteen. Nim laughed so hard she snorted; which only made her laugh harder.

"Did-did you just snort?" Hiro asked, trying to contain his own fit of giggles.

"Y-Yes! Its just- just… CHEERIO! that's so funny!" The girl managed to get out between giggles. Hiro eventually cracked and let out his own snort, causing Tadashi to begin laughing.

Rachel looked at the three sitting by the door as she and Cass munched on some homemade guava pastry. It looked like someone set off a can of laughing gas, by the way all three of them were cackling like hyenas.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other more for things other than parent-teacher conferences." Cass said biting further into the juicy pastry.

"Well, at least Nim will have friends; and I don't have problem with it… Besides they're already acting like they've been friends for years." the blonde professor commented, watching as Tadashi and Hiro told some story to Nim, who busted out laughing again. It was the happiest her mother had seen her since her father left for his next assignment a few days ago. Her daughter was happy and that's all Rachel ever wanted for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna:<strong> **Thank you for all the support. Warning unedited chapter, sorry for any mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Control**

**"I can control my destiny, but not my fate. Destiny means there are opportunities to turn right or left, but fate is a one-way street. I believe well have the choice as to whether we fulfill our destiny, but our fate is sealed."** **~ Paulo Coelho**

Nim sat bored in front of her laptop screen, Hiro was at the regular high school finishing his junior year. She could still recall his face when she told him she would be graduating at 12, while he still had to wait another year. It was priceless. Physical therapy started as soon as the brace came off and the doctors were sure her ribs had healed okay. Everything seemed to be moving so quickly, it had been nearly 5 months since she started living with her mother and 4 months and 2 weeks since she knew the Hamadas.

"I'm so bored!" the blonde shouted, no one was home so its not like someone could file a noise complaint to her. Nim slumped in her chair, hands cradling her face as she blew some hair up from where it was resting on her nose. Another thing that she hated about being wheelchair bound was that she couldn't go anywhere when her mother was out. The woman was smart and removed all the ramps after she left, after getting a call from James telling her Nim was a magnet for trouble.

"The least she could do is get a fish so I can stare at it… I mean that's some form of entertainment. And here I am talking to myself." Nim huffed, rolling her chair back and out of the room, which was thankfully on the first floor. Pushing herself into the kitchen, the small girl glanced at the oven' clock.

1:30pm

Another 30 minutes before Hiro's school let out. 30 more minutes of silence, this was pure torture. A knock at the door broke Nim's concentration of trying to make the clock go faster by just staring at it.

1:31pm

Nim glared and whispered, "You win this time." before wheeling herself to the front door and opening it. The Lady before her had jean capris and a plain v-neck, with medium auburn hair.

"HI! Aunt Cass! what can I do for you?" yes, in the 4 months and 2 weeks of knowing the Hamadas, Cass insisted that Nim call her Aunt Cass. The woman smiled and greeted back in her usual, over-excited way.

"Hi Nim! Just dropping off some food for you and your mom! I tried this new recipe for chili powder chocolate cookies! I was hoping that you and your mom you would try them and tell me if they're good?" She chirped handing over the tin of sweets, which Nim took gratefully.

"Thanks Aunt Cass, though if you keep sending sweets over we might get fat!" the little girl joked, feeling happiness grow as the smell of baked goods wafted up from the tin. The woman laughed and ruffled Nim's blonde hair causing it to stick up everywhere.

"Should I send Hiro over when he gets home?" Cass asked, noticing how bored the girl must've been all alone in the house. Nim nodded, thankful that she could finally get some entertainment after a VERY LONG and boring day.

"Yes! Please! I'm dying over here!" the girl in the wheelchair pleaded in an over exaggerated voice. Again Cass laughed, promising to send Hiro over as soon as he was finished with his homework.

"Alright, I have to get back to the cafe now, the rush is about to start; but I'll send the boys your way." And with that the sweet woman turned and headed back to her home across the street. Nim sighed and shut the door returning to her glaring war with the clock.

1:34PM

"Damn it!" she yelled feeling defeated by the oven clock.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Cass made good on her word. Nim was just about to go insane when she heard the doorbell ring. She moved sluggishly, wheeling to the door at a snails pace; once she got to it, Nim unlocked the door and swung it wide.<p>

"Hey! Ready to go?" the boy on the other side asked. Nim tipped her head to the side, confused.

"Go where?" the blonde questioned, leaning back in the chair, not liking the look in the boys eyes.

"Bot fighting of course!" messy black hair bouncing as the male bounded closer to her.

"Hiro, that's not a good idea and we both know it." Nim stated, as Hiro grabbed her chairs handles and wheeled her down the, newly placed ramp. The boy scoffed and lowered his head beside hers, their cheeks touching.

"Have you no faith in me? I'm insulted!" It was Nims turn to roll her eyes; crossing her arms she turned, as he removed his head from hers, and glanced at him the best she could.

"Hiro, I don't doubt your skill… your an excellent con man-"

"Thank you." Another eye roll from the blonde.

"I doubt your ability to not get in trouble, if we DO get in trouble how're we gonna run? I'm not exactly quick on my feet." the boy smiled from behind her, he always had a plan.

"Its pretty simple. We split up and whoever they catch first… oh well!" Turning as much as her newly healed back would allow her, Nim slugged her friend in the arm.

"OW! What was that for!" Hiro yelped, letting go of the handles to cradle his arm. Nim smirked and took a hold of the wheels to spin herself around.

"I hate that plan, so I'm proposing a new one! I push you, you take the beating you deserve, and I get to escape!" Nim said, laughing at his expression.

"But!-" Hiro started, as Nim grabbed his robot and sat it in her lap. A blonde eyebrow raised, daring him to defy her.

"No 'buts' mister, you took me out of the house, and this is how the world works!" spinning the chair around she continued rolling to the desired destination, "Well? are you coming or what?" the blonde called to her raven haired friend, who still was standing stock still on the pavement.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…" the boy muttered jogging to catch up with her. It was a nice silence as they continued their journey through the city.

"So~... How much of the money do I get as a cut?" Nim asked finally breaking the silence. Hiro sent her a wary glare, and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Haha, says the one that would throw the expert bot fighter under the bus… so none."

* * *

><p>Loud cheers erupted from the pits of a random alleyway, somewhere in the depths of San Fransokyo. Despite being only 2:30 in the afternoon the place was dark; Nim stuck close to Hiro for fear of well… big, burly bot fighters who were not all that nice. How the boy could not be scared in a place like this was a miracle in itself. Considering Nim knew he was afraid of thunder; and up until this year, thought there was a boogey man underneath his bed. All info given by an all too willing Tadashi; except the thunder one, NIm found that out when Hiro slept over for a night of video games.<p>

"Its almost show time Nim. I'm gonna need Megabot 1 back." Hiro whispered, gently prying the girls hands from her white-knuckle death grip on the bot. Reluctantly she let go, and rolled over to a corner where she could view the whole fight without drawing attention to herself.

As soon as the current bot fight ended, being one by the very BIG man, who looked really mean, Hiro stepped up.

"C-can I t-t-try?" He asked, faking a meek voice. The man laughed and stood up to his full height, easily a whooping 6'6". Hiro puffed his chest, vainly trying to make himself seem taller.

"Hey, Kid!" the voice of the money keeper rang, she was holding the money jar expectantly, "You gotta pay to play!" Hiro nodded, fumbling as he pulled out a messy wad of cash, and shakily offered it to the woman.

"I-Is this enough?" he wondered, feigning innocence. She nodded, and he placed the money in the betting jar along with his opponent. Nim had to admit, had she not known him, she would've believed his act. But, she did know Hiro, and that was enough to feel pity for his opponent; he was about to be swindled by a 12 year old.

Nim sat, perched on the edge of her seat as Hiro and the man began their fight. A clunky bot, that looked haphazardly thrown together stood up making the crowd cheer; while Hiro's, sleek and seemingly harmless bot just sat there like a paperweight. Nim nearly laughed at the arrogance of Hiro's rival, apparently he was feeling good and wanted to place all his winnings into the betting jar.

Then a brightly colored Japanese umbrella separated the bots as the bookie announced the beginnings of the fight. "Two Bots enter, one Bot leaves!" she announced swinging the umbrella out of the ring and allowing them to start the match.

Hiro coyly extended his remote a large malicious grin spreading onto his boyish face. The idiot he was facing, however, did not seem affected by his sudden attitude change. Nim smiled, this guy was about to get the beating of a lifetime. Megabot stood up, the crude smiley face, Nim had painted on it switching to a very angry looking one as Hiro told it to destroy.

The bot moved with fluid, graceful movements, dodging all attacks thrown its way from the slow bot in front. Nim laughed as the man's face changed from laid back to concerned in a matter of seconds. Megabot carried on with its controllers command, flipping and landing on the other bots back as it slowly began to dismember it.

"WHAT?! This can't be happening!" the man's deep voice rang, as he desperately tried to save his bot. Too late, the once champion robot now laid in a heap of useless metal on the rings floor. Hiro cheered and picked up his earnings.

"Well it was nice playing big guy better luck next time!" the boy said picking up Megabot and trotting over to a exceedingly amused Nim. Grabbing her wheelchair and swiftly exiting before any of them could register what had just occurred.

Hiro wheeled them far away and down a more familiar looking street. "It was like taking candy from a baby!" Nim laughed, counting how much her friend had won as he directed them back home. Hiro gave a chuckle as well.

"Really though, his face at the end makes it all worth it!" the blonde girl shook her head, Hiro was just as cocky as the man he beat, of course he would find the distress of his losing contenders laughable.

"Well, Hiro, you made out like a fiend… 384 dollars!" She announced, sorting it all into a clean organised stack. The raven haired boy cheered, that was even more than last time!

"Awesome! Lets go get some Gummy Bears!" Hiro yelled, picking up their pace and racing to the nearest vending machine! Nim gripped the cash so it wouldn't fly away and quickly stuffed it into her cargo shorts pocket.

"HIRO! SLOW DOWN!" she yelled, as a tremendously steep hill approached on the slope downwards.

"NO! THE GUMMY BEARS AWAIT US!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you spent 40 dollars on Gummy Bears!" Nim complained as a large bag sat in her lap. Hiro happily hummed unable to respond due to the fact about 20 of those gelatin bears were stuffed in his mouth.<p>

"Mmhmmm!"

"I hope you get a cavity." the girl muttered as he nearly ran her into a poll due to his distraction with the candy.

"MMM!" Hiro complained. Nim grinned and laughed.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

**Anna: Thanks to all those who review, favorite, and follow. It means a lot to me! Warning chapter unedited, I apologize for any mistakes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Control**

**"The control center of your life is your attitude." ~ Anonymous **

Nims therapy was going quite well; She had already managed to exceed the doctors predictions. By 13 She was walking with the aid of crutches, which wasn't so bad, at least now she could go upstairs. Having known the Hamadas for a year now, her and Hiro seemed inseparable. Tadashi would often joke about them getting married, which would frequently end with him getting a punch from Nim and a heavy glare from his brother.

"Okay, Nim, just a few more steps and that'll end todays therapy." the girls physical therapist said, carefully watching the blonde take unsteady steps without her crutches. Nim bit her lip in concentration, glaring at her feet trying to will them to work like they used to.

With a few more jotted down notes, Dr. Garin released her from therapy. Nim sighed and leaned heavily on them, tired. Rachel was clapping ecstatically, like a teen girl in a one direction concert.

"Good job sweetie! I'd say in a few more months you'd be able to outrun Hiro!" Rachel told her daughter standing up from the plastic chair, and helping her out of the therapy room.

"Thanks Mom, though I don't feel anymore accomplished then yesterday… when I did the exact same thing.." Nim said, trying to keep up with her mothers normal pace; which was quite difficult with the crutches.

"Oh, don't be that way! You walked around the room.. twice! without the crutches, that's an accomplishment in itself!" Her mother said, slowing down when she noticed the girls struggles to keep pace. While, Nim was taking to therapy quicker then thought to be, she was still frustrated. She was so close to doing all the things she wanted to do… but still so far. The postcards and calls from her dad now came scarcely and everything seemed like it wasn't moving; something that irritated her to no end.

"Yeah, twice…" Nim responded, carefully maneuvering herself into the car and shoving her damned crutches into the back seat.

* * *

><p>Rachel noticed her moody daughter, Nims insesent pouting bringing down her cheerful mood. Not even taking her eyes off the road, Rachel reached over and smacked the girls arm; successfully bringing her out of her pity party.<p>

"Ow! what was that for?!" Nim shouted holding her 'abused' arm and looking scandalized.

"Quit pouting! you're killing my vibe!" her mother said, a small chuckle escaping the womans mouth. Nim glared, grabbing a gummy bear from her pocket and munching on it. She was allowed to have her teenage angst! damnit! As soon as they pulled up to their house, Nim saw Hiro lounging on the front steps waiting for them. Jumping out Nim focused on getting her crutches out without falling over, again…

"Hey Hiro what're you up to?" She asked the boy moving closer. Hiro managed to finish High school earlier in the year; claiming it was too boring when he was the smartest and needed to talk to Nim more to have 'intelligent' conversation. Really it was because he wanted to have more time to work on his Megabot and go bot fighting.

"Oh nothing, I got you something as a belated birthday present…" he said, waiting for Rachel to leave the general area. As soon as she did, he pulled a robot out of his cargo pants pocket and held it out. Nim smiled.

"For me?! You shouldn't have!" it was quiet, then she spoke up again noticing the setting sun, "Wanna go scam people at the bot fights?" Hiro smirked and started walking in the direction of the nearest bot fight.

"Oh Nim! you read my mind!" she followed behind, but managed to catch up with him and they began walking slowly toward their desired location.

"What did you upgrade Megabot to?"

"Magnets! It'll be virtually indestructible now!" He cackled feeling proud of himself that he could so easily con grown men out of their lunch money. "How was therapy?"

Nim groaned and if she could smack her head without falling over she would. "I only fell three times today… and I managed to walk around the room twice." Hiro smiled and threw an arm around her thin shoulders. Very much enjoying how much taller he was, but also happy that his friend was making progress.

"That's great! Soon you'll be able to out walk Tadashi!" he teased, leading them down another dark alley. The blonde let out another moan of displeasure at his teasing; Nim was used to the both brothers teasing by now but it was still annoying.

"Shut up… before I let Rockey Cat get you…"

* * *

><p>The bot fight was like any other. The alley was cold, dark, wet, and smelled like… well lets not get that into depth, it smelled horrible. Nim sat close to the ring, her bot currently demolishing this bratty twenty year olds. The 'poor' woman was crying as her bot was slowly ripped into tiny bits of useless scrap metal.<p>

"I'll get you for this!" she yelled at Nim, scrambling to pick up what was left her bot. Nim yawned and retrieved her money; shooting back a witty reply that only further angered her once opponent.

"I'll get you my pretty~" the 13 year mocked, snatching her own bot and exiting the main area trying to find Hiro. How ever she was roughly grabbed causing her to drop her crutches. Who ever it was shoved her down another side alley and against a wall.

"YOU! You made my girlfriend cry!" a big man, also in his twenties, yelled. Nim shrugged feeling indifferent on the subject, she made a lot of people cry, so what. The man reared back his arm, hand clenched into a fist. His buddies egging him on from behind him.

"You have to bring an entourage to cheer you on?" Nim asked, brow raised, momentarily stopping the guy. He shook his head and wound back up to deliver the blow.

"HEY!" Hiro's voice rang, stopping the man again. The dude groaned and turned around, stomping on the ground like a 5 year old.

"WHAT~!" he whined, "I keep getting interrupted! All I want to do is punch this kid!"

Hiro rolled his eyes, trudging up to them and handing Nim her crutches. Giving her a smirk, Nim smiled back. Thinking quickly she used her crutch to 'kick' the guy in the balls. Hiro winced, but grabbed Nim and went to run; however they were blocked by this idiots buddies.

"Damn…" the raven haired teen mumbled, pushing Nim behind him. The girl peeked up from behind his shoulder, glancing nervously at the ring of thugs that surrounded them. "H-Hey now.. Can't we work something out?" Hiro tried to bargain, only to dodge a fist aimed at his head.

"Guess not…" Nim mumbled, hitting another in the crotch. The sudden sound of a revving engine broke the gangs circle formation. And a dingy moped leaped into the jumble.

"Tadashi!" Hiro cried joyously, grabbing Nim and shoving her onto the moped before getting on himself, holding her crutches. His older sibling grunted, clearly displeased with the twos evening activity.

"As happy as I am Tadashi, PLEASE DRIVE BEFORE WE ARE KILLED!" Nim shouted waving her arms frantically. Tadashi plopped his helmet on her head before shoving the other at Hiro and taking off.

"Are you two okay?" the older male asked as they got onto the main street, heading home at break neck speeds.

"Yes!" The two teens answered in sync. Tadashi nodded before reaching one hand back and hitting them.

"The what the hell were you two thinking?! Did you suffer head trauma and suddenly think it was okay to go bot fighting?!" He yelled swerving to avoid a stray cat. Nim tightened her hold on the older Hamada trying not to fall off.

"Its a great source of income!" Hiro announced, proudly puffing his chest. Nim could hear Tadashi mumble obscenities at his younger sibling.

"And you took Nim! What the hell?! She can't run as fast as you!" Nim rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness. She could've taken them all out with a crotch shot; she wasn't helpless. Pulling into the Lucky Cats garage, the three got off the vehicle and walked toward the door that connected them to the house.

"Sorry Tadashi…" Nim mumbled as he pointed, angrily, for them to march up to his and Hiros room.

* * *

><p>The two genius' lounged on the bean bags as Tadashi, Rachel, and Aunt Cass decided the twos fate down stairs.<p>

"What do you think the verdict will be?" Nim asked fiddling with one of the woven bracelets she wore. Hiro shrugged, they had been careful until now… Never caught, so how the hell did Tadashi know where they were?

"I don't know… Knowing Tadashi he'll push for grounding us. But Aunt Cass and your mom are too nice."

Nim groaned, uncertain fate was the worst! The sound of foot steps snapped the two out of their vegetative states. Rachel popped her head in and made the hand motion for Nim to follow her. Oh God, this punishment was gonna suck.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: Thank you to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed. This chapter was unedited, sorry for any mistakes. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Control**

**"Life is to be lived, not controlled; and humanity is won by continuing to play in the face of certain defeat." ~ Ralph Ellison, **_**Invisible Man **_

Rachel was furious at her daughter! what would posses her daughter to go out and do something so dangerous and illegal! Nim trudged home with her awaiting her punishment. Rachel didn't want to but she could not have Nim repeating what she herself did.

"Nim, I really don't want to punish you… But I have to." Nim nodded, tears welling in her light grey eyes. She never liked being in trouble, it made her feel horrible. "Cass and I decided you and Hiro are to stay away from each other for a month."

Nim's head shot up in protest. "That's not fair! He's my only friend!"

"You should've thought about that before you went bot fighting!"

"I just wanted to have some fun!"

"That's not fun, Nim! That's illegal!"

"I don't care! It was better than staying here, dying of boredom!" Nim felt her eyes sting, she never fought with her mother. And she only wanted it to stop. A sudden pressure enveloped Nim making her shudder.

"You're not even able to defend your-" her mothers rant stopped abruptly. Nim glanced sharply at her mother, noticing the woman had altogether frozen.

"Mom?" Nim asked, stepping forward. Her mother was still breathing her eyes following Nim, she was just unable to move her body.

"Mmm!?" her mother tried to yell but it came out muffled due to her inability to use her mouth.

"What did I do?" Nim whispered to herself, walking around her mother, how was she supposed to get her back. Placing a hand on her mother's arm Nim felt a strong pulse and she immediately recoiled in shock. "What the?..." doing it again she couldn't feel the strong pulse, then it came back and left and then back again. Nim thought for a moment removing her hand, that must've been her mother's pulse!

"Mmm?" Rachel tried, but her body was still locked riged.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted our conversation to stop! I hate yelling, please unfreeze." Nim cried, the pressure left and Rachel fell to the ground able to move once more.

"Nim?" her mother called to the crying girl. Slowly standing on shaky feet Rachel encased her daughter in a hug. "It's okay, shh~ Do you know what you did?"

Nim continued to sob; despite her mother being okay she still felt like she could've really hurt her and that's what scared her most. Rachel rocked her trying to give her any source of comfort.

"M-Mom? what did I do?" the girl asked finally managing to calm down enough to speak.

"I think you froze me… I was talking then all of a sudden it felt like my blood ran cold and I was just, unable to move…"

"When I touched you, I felt your pulse it was everywhere, your entire being…what do I do?"

Rachel hummed, suspecting her daughter might have inherited her grandmothers gifts; genetic mutations were hard to come by. "Nim, listen to me. Your gift is special… It's the ability to control another being-"

"Through the mind?" her daughter asked, frowning. She didn't want a gift that made her different; she was already a genius and all she wanted to do was fit in. If she was with her father it wouldn't have mattered; there were hardly any people around anyways. But here she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"No, through blood… And you are going to hide this gift and never use it, okay? Control is a powerful thing Nim. And it can be used to do good and bad, so please never use it and never tell anyone about it." Rachel pleaded. Mutations were rare, and the government still unsure of what to do to those with them; Charles Xavier had a school, but she didn't want her daughter put out there and in such mortal danger. It was best to stay hidden.

Nim nodded and agreed never to tell another soul. Not even Hiro; she didn't want word to leak that she had such a power. She knew there were people out there that were unkind and would use any form of power to get what they wanted. She had witnessed it first hand in Africa when she was 10, poachers had ransacked four villages to hunt down a herd of elephants. They murdered 50 villagers because they were trying to protect the elephants. She had been the one that had accidently caught them on camera, names and faces; and when they found her, she nearly died. Luckily her dad showed up with an entire army of African Police Officers. She didn't want her powers to be used in such a way.

* * *

><p>Nim sat curled in her room, even though her punishment had been lifted she still was avoiding her best friend. Hell, she was practically avoiding everyone. A knock at her door sounded, causing Nim to groan. It opened and without even opening her eyes she could tell it was the oldest Hamada; everyone had a different heartbeat and it seemed even though she promised not to control people, Nim couldn't seem to shut off the sound and feelings her gift gave her.<p>

"Nim, are you avoiding us because of me?" he asked walking further into the room and sitting next to her curled up form.

"No… I'm just not feeling well." Tadashi ruffled her hair causing Nim to jerk away as his hand touched her. His loud heartbeat vibrated her senses. Nim screwed her eyes further shut willing the power to go away.

"Nim? please come outside and hang out; we all miss you… Hiro especially!" Slowly the girl got up and moved. Her extended time at physical therapy allowed her to move freely without the use of crutches. "You're walking?" Tadashi asked flabbergasted, he hadn't seen the blonde in nearly 3 months and she quit using her crutches.

Nim nodded, moving stiffly. The once loud thumping of peoples blood, now a dull hum. Nim felt better, she didn't know how she was doing it but she was doing something good! Her joints unlocked and she felt like a normal kid again.

"Thank you Tadashi…"

"For what?"

"For helping me overcome a problem." Nim knew he wouldn't understand, but that was okay. His mere presence calmed her and that was apparently enough to help maintain a needed control over her mutation.

"So are you going to go see Hiro now?" Tadashi asked, watching her pull on her shoes and head for the door. Nim smiled and nodded.

"Yes! We have so much to catch up on!" And with that she ran out the door, with a seemingly new found burst of energy.

"I really have no clue…" Tadashi mumbled, standing up and exiting the house after her.

**Anna: Thank you all for the support! To all my Followers, Reviewers, and Favoriters... Thank you! Sorry if it's not edited. And I hope you will not bash because I did give Nim powers. Big Hero 6 was set in the Marvel universe and being that in the comics a mutant from X-men was their leader; I took the opportunity to elaborate into that. X-men will not cross over into the story and it will follow the movie, until the sequel. Nim will NOT be a mary-sue, as you can see she has no control over her powers and as the story continues I will develop her powers. It WILL NOT be a fic where the OC can suddenly control this magnificent power. As Nim grows I hope you all will be able to relate to her and grow as well. **

**Thank you for reading the paragraph above, sorry if its long, but its important. If any questions leave it as a review or PM and I will hopefully have an answer! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Control**

**"Life is a dream for the wise**

**A game for the fool**

**A comedy for the rich**

**A tragedy for the poor"**

**~ Sholom Aliechem**

***9 months later***

Nim never seems to learn her lessons, and neither does Hiro. Why is that? Well, here they are sitting at once again, at another bot fight. Silently watching two fighters duke it out, Nim watched as the man in the ring called himself Yama and proceeded to destroy a teens robot. She flinched as 'Little Yama' procured a saw blade and proceeded to hack the others contestants bot into tiny bits.

"Yama wins!" the bookie with an eye-patch yells to the crowd, her short kimono riding up as she lifts the large mans hand into the air. The crowd cheers.

"Who wants to test fate in the ring with Little Yama?!" Yama yells toward the lined up competitors. All of them look scared out of their mind, and one even goes as far as to rip his own bots head off. Nim flinched and turned to Hiro to tell him they should leave, but was greeted with an empty spot. She groaned, he was going to get them killed!

"C-can I try? I have a bot… I-I made him myself." She hears Hiro's voice ring out in the now silent alley. Playing the innocent card, Nim knew that tactic all too well. Time and time again he used it, scamming even the most 'skilled' bot fighters out of their hard earned cash. Sitting quietly she observed how the other fighters laughed and Yama just squinted shaking his rotund head; as the bookie approached telling her friend he had to pay to play.

"This is gonna end badly for us, I can feel it…" Nim muttered under her breath as Hiro shoved a disorganized wad of cash into the betting bowl. Snapping the bowl shut the bookie allowed Hiro to sit on the worn out cushion and place his 'floppy, weak' bot into the ring.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves… FIGHT!" the host yelled, pulling her traditional Japanese umbrella out of the ring signaling the start of the fight. Nim watched as Yama 'destroyed' Hiros bot; another tactic. Make it seem like you're a loser so people bet against you then add more money and fight again, effectively gaining more income. A good plan that the blonde herself had come up with; but can you blame her? some of that went to her too, and she wanted a good amount so scamming was easy and payed well.

"Th-That was only my first fight! C-can I try again?!" Hiro begged, as Yama laughed his entire body shaking as he was starting to pocket his winnings.

"Sorry kid you lost-"

"I have more money!" the scam artist announced holding up a large sum of cash neatly folded. Now this caught Yama' attention, like most idiotic bot fighters, they couldn't resist temptation. So the beast of a man placed his and Hiro' money back into the bowl and round two began. This was the real money maker here. A con at its best.

As soon as the round started, Hiro' innocent grin turned into a devious one as he extended his controller and fiddled with the buttons. "Megabot destroy!" he commanded and watched as the bots happy little yellow face turned into a mad red one. The entire thing was quite comical, Nim tried hard to keep in her laugh as Hiro battled Yama with a bored expression. Megabot, had been new and improved from the last few times she and Hiro decided to con people; she had personally made sure that the little robots coding was up to date. The robots movements were fluid and quick, that was programmed in after the two had a ninja movie marathon, and it was worth it. It took Megabot all of twenty seconds to destroy the poorly built bot, that used to be Little Yama.

"Thank you, thank you!" Hiro cheered to the crowd as he pocketed all of his winnings. Much to the displeasure of Yama and his rather large friends. Nim thought it was all too familiar, as the two were shoved into a side alley, by big, burly men, who reeked of body odor.

"No one beats Yama!" Yama sneered, his lackeys cracking their knuckles and moving in on the two teens. Hiro pushed Nim behind him and puffed out his chest, in a failed attempt to make him look bigger.

"Hiro, hate to be the bearer of bad news but… you're not bigger than them… So just give them the money!" Nim whispered to the boy, trying to get out from behind him. She wasn't helpless and she had spent enough time traveling to know how to defend herself.

"No way!" her best friend muttered back, his fear filled eyes not leaving the men who crept closer to the dou. Both teens wincing every time a jab was thrown at the rev of a moped caught the attention of the thugs.

"Tadashi!" Nim cried, grabbing Hiros hand and getting ready to jump on the young mans moped as soon as he broke through the ranks. Tadashi' moped jumped off a crate and into the jumble of bodies, effectively scaring some of the men off. Quickly Nim jumped onto the seat squishing herself between the oldest and youngest Hamadas.

"Are you two alright?!" Tadashi asked, shoving two helmets onto their skulls and swiftly avoiding alley trash and other thugs. Nim nodded pressing her face into her brother figures back and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Yeah, we're fine…." Hiro called from the farthest position on the moped, keeping a loose arm around Nim and lazily counting his stack of cash with the other. Tadashi caught this using the rearview mirrors and shot a glare at his brother. Reaching back he swatted Hiro and yelled at him.

"What were you thinking?! I do this every time you two decide to do something illegal!"

Hiro scoffed; "Bot fighting is not illegal… now betting on bot fighting… that's illegal! But look how much cash we got!" the boy cheered holding up a stack of hundred dollar bills. However luck was not on their side today; seeing as the only exit Tadashi had was blocked with cop cars.

"Shit…" Nim cursed softly, Hiro still had the cash out and this was not going to settle well with her mother. Well, when Rachel heard of it at least; seeing as her mother was out for some convention in New York City. And their winning streak had been doing so well too!

* * *

><p>The barred door of the jail cell slammed shut, the loud sound being drowned out by the screeches of the inmates already contained there. Hiro and Nim sat comfy in their own cell waving sheepishly at a very annoyed Tadashi.<p>

Tadashi clung to the jail bars and glared at the two as more of the inmates pressed up against him, calling out to the two teens in the adjacent cell. Nim rolled her eyes at the cat calls and flipped the jail birds off; tonight was not a good night at all. Hiro, however, scooted closer the girl and never took his eyes off the occupied cell his brother was in; all those jokes about dropping the soap now seemed all too real.

"Don't do that!" the boy hissed, swatting at Nims finger and lowering it. Grey eyes shot him a glare, that almost matched the one his brother was sending him, almost.

"I will NOT be jailbait!" she proclaimed loudly. Leveling every prisoner, with the exception of Tadashi, with a glare. This wasn't her first time in jail; and believe her, San Fransokyo jail was much nicer than some of the other ones she's been in. Like Serbia, it was cold there, and the women inmates were not so friendly, more like ravenous animals.

"Neither am I! but I also don't want to piss off the biggest guy in there…." Hiro whispered back, his wide brown eyes looking owlishly at the tattooed brutes. Tadashi growled and swore he was going to kill the two of them when released. Some one in the damn cell was touching his ass and it was not okay!

Thankfully, a police officer approached the doors and unlocked the three of them. Aunt Cass! The heaven sent angel had arrived! Nim rushed to her and buried her face in the womans torso, greeting her with a big hug.

"Are you three hurt?" Cass asked once they were outside and in front of her old ford truck. Nim shook her head, taking a step back, as Cass' cruel fingers reached out and pinched both of the Hamada brothers ears. "Then what were you two knuckle heads thinking!"

The ride home was silent on the behalf of the young adults in the car, Aunt Cass however, went on a rampage. Well, more like a rant where she managed to degrade herself and not the culprits at hand. Nim followed the small family out of the truck and into the cafe, silently trying to stop Cass from eating the entire sweet stock. Only to be pulled up the stairs by Hiro and a very upset looking Tadashi. Oh boy… Here we go…

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: thank you to all the views, reviews, favs, and follows. I am so greatful to all of you. Please review, I love hearing from you guys. Thank you all for being patient with my slowness, life sucks. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Control **

"**Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye." ~ H. Jackson Brown, Jr.**

Nim flopped down, bouncing slightly on Hiro's bed. She glanced at him out of corner of her eye, grey iris' following her best friends movements; Hiro jumped into his desk chair and immediately began researching the next bot fight. The blonde girl rolled her eyes, you'd think after being thrown in jail for the night he would take the hint… But then again Hiro was incredibly thick headed.

"You better apologise to Aunt Cass…" Tadashi warned the two adolescents as he emerged from the loft below them. Sighing the young adult took off his cap to run his hand through pitch black hair, before quickly shoving the San Fransokyo Ninjas hat back onto his cranium.

Nim sat up slightly, balancing on her elbows as she observed the two brothers. "Is she trying to eat the whole cafe?... Again?" she questioned, awaiting Tadashi's answer.

"Yes."

Hiro scanned his computer screen, completely ignoring his sibling and opened a new tab to register for the next bot fight that evening. Tadashi began approaching his engrossed brother, growing impatient at his lack of answers.

"Did you hear me bonehead?" The college student asked, Hiro spun quickly in his chair, successfully blocking the website he was on from view. With large, calf-brown, eyes he glanced up at his brother.

"Absolutely. I will definitely go and apologise… later." If the two other beings in the room didn't know him as well as they did, they would've been convinced he was sincere. However, they DID know Hiro was a little actor, cough con-man cough.

Tadashi looked to Nim in disbelief. The young girl just looked at him blankly and shook her head, discreetly motioning to the screen Hiro was trying to hide. The young man's brow furrowed in frustration as he attempted to glance over the teens shoulder.

"You're going Bot Fighting aren't you?"

"If I book now I can still make it!" the boy said with a shrug, grabbing his bot he moved toward the stairs.

"Seriously?!" Tadashi said, voice raising an octave. His little brother would be the death of him. Nim shrugged her thin shoulders, Hiro was… well Hiro and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"What about showing him... y'know, the lab?" Nim suggested as Hiro fluttered around the room, attempting to gather all the necessary supplies. Tadashi nodded and grabbed his little brothers hood as he walked by.

"When are you going to start using that big brain of yours?" He asked tapping Hiros forehead for emphasis. Nim nodded for effect but quickly stopped at the glare she was receiving from her friend.

"And what go to college like you and Nim? So people can tell me what I already know?" the blonde stared at her friend and slapped her hand onto her face in exasperation. Simpleton.

"Unbelievable." Tadashi muttered.

"Is it really though? I could predict this outcome, but if someone would perhaps listen to my suggestion-" Nim started but was abruptly cut off by the eldest being in the room.

"...Unbelievable, oh! what would mom and dad say?" Hiro shrugged and moved away from his brother. A sad look crossing chocolate pupils.

"I don't know I never met them… they died when I was 3 remember?" the blonde mutant knew even though he tried to put on a brave, I-don't-care, face he did and anytime his parents were mention his voice thickened with tears. Moving forward, Nim reached out to gently grasp his hand.

"Hey." Tadashi called after the two, throwing a helmet to them. "I'll take you."

"Really?" Hiro asked, skepticism dripping from his words. There was no way that his uptight brother would EVER take him and Nim to a bot fight.

"Yes, if I can't stop you from going, but I'm not going to let you go on your own." Tadashi stated, grabbing his own helmet and turning toward the stairs, it was so convincing to! Hiro seemed satisfied enough and immediately agreed to the arrangement. The two college students watched the (ironically naive) con-artist bound down the stairs.

"Were not going to a bot fight are we?" Nim asked, pulling her jacket back into place.

"Nope."

"You're finally taking my suggestion and were going to SFIT aren't we?"

"Oh yeah, watch its going to blow his little mind."

" 'Bout time."

* * *

><p>Nim laughed as Hiro yelled at his brother. The three were pulling up to the SAN FRANSOKYO INSTITUTE of TECHNOLOGY; or by the 'nerds' that attend the school, SFIT.<p>

"NO, NO, NO! WHAT ARE WE DOING AT YOUR NERD SCHOOL?!" Hiro shrieked, squirming between two college students on the moped. Nim let a small smirk cross her face as his protests grew louder, oh sweet payback, finally after all those times when he made waking jokes while she was still in the wheelchair. Revenge is a sweet dessert.

"Relax, I need to get something and then we'll go to your not fight; also you can see what Nim and I have been working on." Tadashi told him, as he parked the dingy moped on front of SFITs entrance.

"Yeah, Hiro it s not like we'd ever, purposely trick you into coming here- OW!" Nim shouted, interrupting her condescending speech, "what was that for?!" The girl asked rubbing her aching shoulder where Tadashi had slugged her.

"Sh, we want him to like the school." The male hissed glancing at his irritated brother. The blonde nodded, making the silent mime of zipping her mouth closed.

"Well? Lets get this over with so I can go to my bot fight." Hiro stated, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two to finish their 'secret' conversation. Tadashi stood up and straightened his blazer.

"Of course shall we?" Nim rolled her grey eyes and followed the two siblings up the grand stairs and into the building. Taking two stairs at a time to catch up with them, Nim took out her student pass-code card and swiped it when she reached the door.

The halls of SFIT were always well lit, unfortunately they were the brightest, stark white the university could find. Which gave them a clinical and pretty creepy feeling. Nim shivered and pressed closer to Hiro, she was a rather big chicken when it came to the dark and hospital walls.

"Seriously I don't want to see your nerd lab, or you guys nerd friends." the 14 year old boy complained as Tadashi pushed the lab doors open, leading the small group into a large space serving as a few labs for various students. Out of the corner of Nims eye she could spot Gogo coming around the bend on her magnet suspended bike.

"Watch out!" the girl shouted and pulled Hiro back as he walked right into Gogo's line of direction. Hiro let out a breath of air as the young adult on the bike sped past missing him by mere inches. Gogo being the one to impress stopped and rotated her 'super' bike on the front tire spinning it and then hanging it up onto its magnetic holder. Hiro walked over wide eyed, and immediately began inspecting the contraption that almost ran him over.

"Woah! is this electromag suspension on a bike?!" he asked, brown eyes a light, like a child in a candy shop. Gogo lifted off her helmet and placed it on the bench, sticking her gum back in her mouth and giving it a good, signature, POP.

"No resistance, faster bike…." the woman said nonchalantly spinning the pedals making the wheels turn fast.

"Well that must be quite the achievement-" Hiro started, still analyzing the apparatus.

"-But not fast enough!" Gogo said irritably, and roughly grabbing the wheel and throwing into a bin where a least a dozen others just like it laid. Nim winced at the loud sound and how her friend had nearly decapitated one of their fellow lab mates.

"Sorry Phil!" Nim called to the man as he edged away from Gogo's workstation, wide-eyed and alert. Nim turned back around to face her friend only to notice him missing.

"Hey, Blondie, your boyfriend went to see Wasabi. If you're looking for him." The Asian girl told her, barely looking up from her sketches.

"Boyfriend?"

"You know, Little Tadashi...Hiro?" She clarified, smirking as the younger females face flushed in embarrassment. Nim hurried over to Wasabi's station, ears bright red and muttering about how Hiro wasn't her boyfriend.

Nim didn't like him, not like that. Or at least she thought she didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: Thank all of you for your support I hope to have another chapter out soon! I try to post at least once a week! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Control **

"**We do not remember days, we remember moments." ~ Cesare Pavese**

"Wasabi!" Nim shouted, sprinting towards the OCD mans work space. He looked up in question, before shooing her back behind the line.

"Hello Nim, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Hiro and Tadashi?" She asked, these guys were her ride home. They couldn't just ditch her!

"uh, they just went to Tadashi' lab, after Fred decided he wanted an invisible sandwich." Nim raised an eyebrow, she was quite used to Fred's antics but an invisible sandwich… That's just getting desperate.

"Right… then, have a nice night!" she called as she made her way to Tadashi' lab, frowning at the thought that they left her hanging. Oh they were going to get a serious talking to when they get back to the Cafe.

* * *

><p>Nim could here Hiro's voice from inside the spacious lab of his older brothers, "You know a supercapacitor battery would last longer and charge faster than the one you have."<p>

"Thats what I told him when he was designing Baymax, but no one seems to listen to me… Or its just the Hamada gene, the bull-headedness that is." She stated walking in and saying hello to Baymax.

"I always listen to you, I merely didn't catch that suggestion." Tadashi told her flatly, writing down the idea of switching out Baymax's battery source on a later date. Nim rolled her eyes and walked over to Baymax, remembering the day Tadashi burst into her own lab and began to happily shake her. Ranting like a madman about how his robot finally works; that was one of the best days on campus. Watching everyone celebrate and be happy.

"How do you get him to go back into his luggage?" Hiro asked, nonchalantly poking Baymax's vinyl, plushy stomach.

"I cannot deactivate, until you say you are satisfied with your care." the robot answered, his soft voice, awkwardly (to Nim anyways) sounding indifferent.

"Well, then I am satisfied with my care." the fourteen year old repeated, plopping the lollipop he had received from the Nurse Bot earlier into his mouth. At the recognized, yet simple command, Baymax waddled back to his station and deflated. The three stood in a comfortable silence, admiring Tadashi' work, it was the true achievement of a charismatic genius.

"Burning the midnight oil, Tadashi, Nim?" a man's voice called from behind them. Nim smiled as she turned to face her favorite professor, don't tell her mom that, Professor Callaghan.

"Good evening Mr. Callaghan!" Nim chirped, her wide grin causing the man to smile. Nim did remind him of his daughter, always so bright and eager.

"Professor Callaghan, this is my little brother, Hiro." Tadashi introduced the two. Hiro nodded, he was never one for authority; since he did believe he was smarter than the majority of them. Which was true, most of the time. Callaghan noticed the magnetic bot in the boys hand decided to comment on it.

"I see you bot fight? may I inspect your bot further?" He asked, to which a reluctant Hiro handed over his pride and joy. "Hmm, Magnetic and kinetically powered! That's remarkable, I'm sure you're very good at bot fights."

"Yes, its easy. Not many people have a bot that can stand up to mine." The two had walked outside the lab for a moment, giving Tadashi some space to clean up any last minute messes, "But I'm sure this is a new concept to you-" The raven haired boy was cut off as his brother knocked on the glass to get his attention.

"Hey, Genius. He would know about the magnets, considering he invented them." the college student said, making Hiro's eyes widened. Nim thought his brother actually made his little brain explode for a minute.

"Y-You're R-Robert Calla-Callaghan! like as in the Callaghan Laws of Robotics?" Professor Callaghan nodded. Tinkering with Megabot.

"I would suggest applying here, but if you like things easy then this is not the school for you."

"NO! I-I mean I just like winning…" NIm stifled a giggle at his flustered state, it wasn't often she could see Hiro flustered like a shy fangirl.

"-My students push the limits in robotics here, it was nice to meet you Hiro, good luck with the bot fights." And with that NIm, Hiro, and Tadashi entered the elevator and let the doors close. Hiro was silent there entier exit out. By the time they reached the outside SFIT stairs he wasn't moving, just staring wide-eyed at the entrance.

"Hiro are you alright?" NIm asked, grabbing hold of his hand and giving it a light tug. He nodded turning to face Tadashi.

* * *

><p>"I have to go there! If I don't go there I AM going to lose my mind!" Hiro all but shouted, pacing the small attic room he shared with his brother. Tadashi, barely glanced up from the book he and Nim were reading. Nim seated on his lap, only half paying attention to the words and watching her best friend pace in amusement.<p>

"Well you know, there is a way to get in.." the older Hamada told him nonchalantly, turning the page of the novel. Hiro immediately turned, face almost rabid, quickly walking up to his brother and shoving Nim and the book off him.

"OW!" Nim cried, standing up and rubbing her sore bottom. And shooting a very poisonous glare at the boy. Hiro payed no mind to the girl, who was quite ready to strangle him as he looked at Tadashi with wide, owlish eyes.

"TELL ME NOW!" the raven haired boy demanded, his whole demeanor very ravenous. Tadashi merely raised a brow and stared his brother down, thoroughly enjoying torturing the poor teen.

"Oh really?" skepticism dripping from his words, "I thought you wanted to be a bot fighter?"

Hiro rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Bot fighting is for losers who don't want to do anything important with their lives! I NEED this school!" the boy pleaded, sticking out his bottom lip, in his best imitation of a kicked puppy. Nim just about snorted at his pathetic groveling; she walked swiftly over to her bag and grabbed an application from its pockets. The annual showcase, is how she and, what would be her guess, Tadashi got into the school.

"Here! For the love of GOD! Do NOT push me again!" the blonde told him sternly, and gently perching herself onto a bean bag. Hiro scrambled for the paper and looked at it in awe; this was his ticket! His Golden Ticket! Tadashi, grabbed the paper and swiftly stapled it onto one of the exposed rafters and explained that Hiro had about 3 months to make an invention that could 'wow' the judges.

"Pfft! 3 months? that's easy! And it won't take much to blow their minds!" He boasted. Nim and Tadashi wore the same knowing smile. Oh, poor mislead Hiro; if only it was that simple.

"I bet he'll be brain dead by the weekend." Nim whispered to the older brother, neither taking their eyes off a scribbling Hiro, at work on his desk. Tadashi shook his head.

"I bet it'll only take tomorrow, or the next day… He's not known for staying on track for long periods of time. Nim nodded, most geniuses weren't able to concentrate for more than a few hours. Her included; her mother would often have to snap her out of it, calling her 'squirrel' or 'butterflies', a mean joke that is all too true.

"Your so on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: Hello and thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm sorry if you want me to respond to all of them, but I have very little time in a day and what little time I can spare goes to this story and a few other activities. But, thank you so much! I love hearing from you guys, it really makes my day! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the late chapter! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Control **

"**Logic will get from 'A' to 'B'. Imagination will take you everywhere." ~Albert Einstein**

"UGH!" the loud slam of Hiro's cranium gave a sharp echo in a relatively quiet room. Nim winced at the sound and looked over at her friend in concern. Tadashi had won their bet, Hiro was brain dead by the next day; this being two days after was pure torture to the young boy.

"Hiro, maybe we should take a break? You've been at this a while…" she suggested, picking his head up and marveling at the large red spot accumulating on his forehead. Hoping he had control over his vertebrae, Nim let go of his head. But Hiro just let it flop back onto the pine desk with another, resounding 'THUD'.

"Nooo, leave me here to die!" He moaned weakly, propping his head onto his chin so he could stare listlessly at the cork-board in front of him The girl rolled her eyes, what a drama queen! Placing her hands on her hips she leaned to down to be face to face with him.

"Alright! Listen up Hamada! We ARE going outside, and there is nothing you can do about it!" With that little speech, Nim hoisted the male up and all but shoved him down the stairs. Hiro complained some more as he came dangerously close to falling down the wooden steps.

"Watch it Nim, are you trying to kill me?!"

"Do you want me too? You said earlier you wanted to die." she responded casually.

"I didn't mean it literally!"

"March Hamada!" Nim ordered as he began to slow his pace, he was not in the mood for any outdoor extravagantes! A small hand placed on his shoulder, pushed him into reality. Hiro hissed and swatted as his senses were violently attacked by nature.

"AH! it burns!" the boy shrieked, covering his eyes. Nim sighed, dear God it was going to be a long day! She smacked his shoulder, causing another hiss to emanate from the genius.

"Woman up! Seriously! When I broke my leg on Everest, I still climbed all the way to the top with less complaining as you right now!" Hiro gave her a glare, dark circles under his eyes, now visible in decent lighting, making him look like a panda.

"Was that toughness? or the fact that you're too stubborn to stop when you start something?" Nim paused in her boasting and took on a serious face.

"...Perhaps both? I don't know, probably more obdurateness than anything." her face melancholy, odd for the hyperactive teen. Hiro snorted and muttered about her pigheadedness beneath his breath.

"What was that Hamada?!"

"Nothing that concerns you, O'Hara!"

"It does when it's about me!" they were teasing each other. Nim smiled, he was having funs so the creative juices should start flowing soon. Hiro laughed and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers. Nims heart jolted a bit at the action, but allowed him to swing their arms as the passed insults to one another, while walking down the sidewalk.

"You are one of the most pig-headed, egotistical, brainiacs I have ever had the pleasure of knowing!" Nim laughed, as they came to a halt at the local park.

"Why thank you M'lady, you are twice that and more!" Hiro told her, faking a posh accent to go along. Nim grinned and detached her hand from his, causing the boy to look at her confused. reaching out Nim pushed his shoulder before dashing away with a quick: "YOUR IT!".

Hiro's mouth gaped, before he snapped it shut and dashed off to find the girl. Nim let out a loud snort and quickly scaled the monkey bars to get away from him. She watched with slight amusement as her friend struggled to get up; and like any good friend, she decided to taunt him.

"What's wrong Hiro? one too many gummy bears?" The raven haired boy scowled and tried to get his feet untangled from the tricky rope; only to successfully get himself caught further into it and flipped upside down. Huffing he crossed his arms.

"Well, we can't all be part monkey." his blunt statement instantly ceased the blondes laughter. Scaling down to his form she swung her legs up and dangled next to him.

"You know I could push you off." she threatened, leaning in close.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hiro exclaimed, scooting closer to level her gaze.

"Oh I do dare!" their noses were touching, and it seemed as if the whole world went silent. Nim's face blushed an unflattering shade of scarlet. What was she doing?! Hiro was her best friend, this is not what bestfriends do! They do not kiss!

Hiro's eyes widened, and his mouth felt as if it had a bunch of cotton shoved into it. Had Nim always been so pretty? When did she begin to look like a girl? And why was his heart palpitating, he could have sworn she could hear it. The light pink on her cheeks only made her look more like a girl and her grey eyes stand out. Why was he thinking such thoughts?! And as if a magnet was attracting the two leaned in further. Both screaming at themselves mentally. Nim swore she could feel something soft brush her lips.

"AH!" then the whole moment was ruined. The rope holding Hiro's ankle, finally unknotted itself and he plummeted to the ground. Nim snapped out of her stupor and looked down at her friend, who laid sprawled out on the ground.

"Hiro, are you okay?" she asked swinging her body back up and climbing down. The brown eyed boy let out a soft groan. Nim stood over him, brows furrowed and trying to hold in a laugh.

"God, I think I broke something…" he whined, as Nim held a hand out for him to grab and haul himself up with.

"No, trust me it would hurt a lot more… My diagnosis is that you have suffered from a bruised ego."

"Haha, you're so funny." Hiro retorted grumpily as he rubbed at the slight ache in his back. That was the third time he fell off that thing, it was just trying to kill him, he knew it. Nim rolled her eyes and rubbed his arms.

"Aww, poor baby.. do you have a boo-boo?" she asked, her voice pouty and slightly condescending. He frowned and let out a slight laugh.

"I feel bad for your kids in the future, they're going to get hurt and you'll be like: 'When I was your age I broke my back so suck it up!'" She nodded, hell yay. There was going to be any babying when she was old enough to start a family. Nim looked at the sun fading in the sky she sighed.

"I guess we better get back to your project, we've been out here for a while."

* * *

><p>Nim hadn't seen Hiro since, her own project being due soon, she decided to work at SFIT for the next week, rarely exiting her lab. Grabbing the blowtorch, she flicked it on and pulled her welding mask down before welding the two strips of metal together. Grimacing at the bumby scar it left of the surface, turning off the torch she moved to the sander to sand the ugly scar down. After all appearance does matter, especially if the professor is looking for cleanliness. Before Nim could turn on the tool her lab door burst open, scaring the poor girl out of her wits end.<p>

"AGH!" the petite blonde screamed, dropping the, thankfully off, sander onto her foot, "MOTHER OF- SHIT EATING MONKEY TOES!" Nim yelled, grabbing her injured foot and hopping around.

"OH my gosh! Nim! Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you!" the hyperactive chemist yelled rushing to the girls side. Nim gave Honey Lemon a look, and straightened up.

"Hi Honey Lemon, what can I do for you?"

"We're going out to lunch!" the young adult stated grabbing onto the teens arm and dragging her out of her lair -lab-. Nim flailed in her grasp as she was pulled down to the main exit.

"I don't wanna! I gotta finish!" she protested, though her reasoning fell on deaf ears.

"Nope, we're going to lunch and you're coming! Oh, and so is Gogo!" Said adult looked up in time for Honey to snatch her up too, not appearing that happy about it either.

"Honey, let go if you value your limbs.." Gogo ground out, there was a hint of teasing in her voice, but mostly annoyance. Honey Lemon shook her blonde head defiantly and continued dragging the two to the well known sandwich shop on the campus.

Once inside Honey forced the two into a booth, making sure she and Gogo sat opposite of Nim. The youngest sighed, this was going to be a Honey Lemon interrogation. Now some may ask why Gogo would be apart of trivial thing, simply put, Honey needs someone to play good cop bad cop with. Gogo was blunt enough to play bad cop, easily.

"Alright now… do you like Hiro?!" the blonde chemist asked, more like squealed, as she bounced on the vinyl seat. Nim blushed and looked down to avoid their gazes, so what if she did? Who cared. Well, besides from Honey Lemon.

"I-Is it that obvious?..." she squeaked out, trying to contain the burning blush on her face. Gogo, crossed her arms and smirked, whilst Honey cheered some more.

"Oh yeah, well obvious to everyone but Tadashi Jr, over there." the ravenette told her, leaning back trying to get comfortable despite her friend bouncing next to her.

"EEP! OH you two are so CUTE!" Honey Lemon laughed, clapping and taking out her cell phone. Nim looked at the communication device in question.

"What's the cell phone for?"

"Oh, I'm just texting Tadashi that you like Hiro!" Nims eyes widened and she lept across the table to get the pink device.

"NO!" she shouted and tried snatching it from the blonde, only to be held back by Gogo, "Let go! Honey! stop, don't!"

"Woman up, Nim. Besides its only to help the two of you get together." the cyclist told her, pushing her back down into her seat. Nim pouted as the chemist sent the message; oh God, her life was definitely over.

"Have you two no shame?!" Nim cried out dramatically, " You have just ruined a perfectly good friendship! I hope you're happy!" and with a considerable amount of flare, she stood up and left.

Honey looked at Gogo and gave a smile, "Are we happy?" she asked, repeating Nim' previous statement.

Gogo smirked and fist bumped her, "Oh yeah, now lets eat I'm starved."

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: Thank you all! I love hearing from you guys and seeing everyone favorite and follow my story!<strong>


End file.
